Happiness Hit Her
by welchandsummers
Summary: Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket, madly in love, navigate their way through high school, avoiding fellow student Seneca Crane and his massive affections for Effie, attempting to avoid the rumors swirling around themselves, and keeping their grades up. AU High School Hayffie.


A/N: So this is just kinda…awful. Anyway, this is an AU set in high school, and the plot will revolve around Haymitch and Effie's relationship. Rate and review?~

"Haymitch, I have class!"

"Cut."

"I cut yesterday!"

"Cut again."

"Ha-aymitch."

In response to that irritatingly adorable whine, Haymitch's lips find their way to Effie's. She sits up straighter on the boxes of paper she's on top of and hooks her legs around her boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer. After a second or two, she regains her common sense - it gets lost every time he kisses her -, and she pushes him off.

"Haymitch Abernathy, I am not doing this in a janitor's closet," she huffs, all too matter-of-factly.

He places her hands on her thighs, tapping his fingers in a way that makes her spine shiver. "Five minutes, Effs. That's all I need."

Effie crosses her legs together, glaring daggers. "No."

Despite his being in a romantic relationship was Effie for over two years, Haymitch never takes no for an answer. Instead of shooting back one of his trademark witty replies, he responds with a deep kiss to her neck, knowing exactly the effect it will have on her.

A small sigh falls from Effie's lips, but an irritated grunt quickly replaces it as the cell phone in the pocket of her navy blazer lights up, paired with an annoying jingle. "Ugh." She pulls out the phone and scowls upon seeing the caller's name. "Seneca."

Haymitch grabs the phone out of the small hand grasping it and pushes a button. "Fuck off, Crane," he mutters promptly before hanging up.

Effie smirks; she despises Seneca Crane as much as Haymitch does. "Where are your manners, my love?" she asks in a seductive whisper, pulling him down by his tie for a smooth, soft kiss.

Haymitch knows every single trick to get her clothes off as soon as possible, so in no less than five minutes, he's clamping his hand over her mouth as they orgasm together.

As she redresses, he can't help but stare dreamily at the girl across from him, absolutely mesmerized by the way her eyes always seem to glitter and by the way that golden hair bounces with every movement her gorgeous body makes. He's completely enamored by her simple presence.

Straightening out her skirt, Effie tilts her head to one side with a faint smile, obviously amused. "You're staring again, darling," she laughs, hopping off of the boxes.

He wraps his arms around her waist. "Am I?"

"Yes," she sighs, resting her head on his chest. A flood of comfort and warmth washes over her, as it always does when she's this close to the love of her life.

"You're just too gorgeous for me not to stare at."

"Hm, you're sweet."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I really don't want to go to class..."

"Then let's get lunch."

"Haymitch, if you keep up this routine of yours - "

"What routine?"

"Skipping class!"

"But it's usually to go fuck my incredibly hot girlfriend."

"Language."

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."

This earns him a slap on his arm.

"You gotta get used to it sometime, babe," sighs Haymitch, too used to their almost daily argument about manners and such.

"No, I do not."

"We're in high school, flower, that's all you hear anyway."

"That doesn't mean I have to say it!"

"You will eventually."

"No. Anyway, if we keep this up, we'll get expelled."

"The sooner the better."

"Father would kill me..."

"He'd probably kick you out too, so then we'd move in together."

"Oh, I wish."

"Or we could just live here," he mumbles, glancing around in the closet, lit only by a dim light bulb.

Just then, the school bell rings, and Haymitch and Effie groan in unison.

"We could live here," agrees Effie, pulling off of his chest. "Or just you. I have class. But I'll visit you sometime." She laughs, reaching up for a kiss before heading to the door.

"What am I gonna eat?" he asks, leaning against the wall.

"Hm." Effie puts a finger to her chin, pretending to engage in deep thought. She pulls the door open. "Me," she replies, winking at him before heading out the door.

Haymitch grins to himself and stares at her ass as she exits the closet, wondering how he got a girl quite like that.


End file.
